


Out Of Comfort Zone

by Verra



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Doubt, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Isak Valtersen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verra/pseuds/Verra
Summary: A Universe where Isak has to come out of his comfort zone and solitude, with the help of an blue eyed boy, being at the same time the reason why.





	1. Please talk to him

“You could just talk to him, you know." I hear Jonas say. "Drop it Jonas, for the last time I won't do it." I mumbled annoyed. "I really don't get why you're acting like this... " he says. "I thought you wanted to have someone, you were literally complaining so much about being around couples all the time." he sighs "So please make yourself useful and get a man in that way I don't have to hear you moaning about this crap anymore!" Jonas complains. "Oh sorry for talking about my problems with my Best Friend, it won't happen again I promise" I hiss at him. "Ugh isy you know I don't mean it like that." he reassures. "I know it's hard for you because you've never done this, but you can't keep hoping that everyone will come to you and do the first step." Jonas explains.  
"I doesn't matter anyways, Jonas... I won't do it, end of this conversation." I sigh. "he is way to pretty for me anyway, look at him he's a god damn angel." I moan at Jonas. He looks back at me with an annoyed look. "Isy, how many times do I have to tell you how wrong..." "Don't even start with this, I know it's true." I interrupt him " He will think that I'm pathetic" I sigh. "Isak Valtersen, you're not pathetic, but you're pretty stupid if you won't give it a chance!" Jonas says. "I can't do it, sorry you have to live with me moaning about it" I say and stand up from the couch Jonas and me were sitting on. " I'll go and get me another beer though" I tell him before leaving real quick so he can't complain about my decision. 

Of course Jonas doesn't get it. He never had problems with girls, for him it was always easy to talk to anyone. For me it's seems impossible to do. I mean what should I possibly say? I have no idea how to do this stuff. I raver just not talk to anyone ever than embarrass myself like that ever, and maybe exactly that's the problem but I honestly can't seem to care. Whatever then I'll be alone forever... 

But he's so unbelievable pretty ... why does he have to be so handsome?! this is so unfair. Maybe I should stop starring at him, but there is just this beautiful blond hair, those long legs and this beautiful face with the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen... fuck. I give out a loud long sigh, grab the beer and swallow it all down. That was not enough, if I want to survive this night then I'll need much more alcohol in my system. 

"Halla! are you Isak?" a deep voice behind me asked. And as I turned around I saw that it was the angel with long legs, gorgeous smile and overall beautifulness, that spoke to me. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks warming up, as I met the blue eyes and felt myself drown in them. I came back to my senses when those eyes crinkled, cleared my throat and stammered "yeah?" And just like that he grabbed my cheeks with both of his incredible handsome hands, looked me deep in the eyes before he closed them and pressed his full lips against mine.


	2. The person I am

He slowly let his hands fall from my cheeks and opened his eyes, starring in mine.  
He started to grin at me. Then a little laugh escaped his lips, I must have love gazed at him. "sorry, but we were playing truth or dare in the living room and I took a dare." he said. And oh. My brain started to slowly function again... It was a dare isak. Of course it was a dare "you should come and play, isak!" I furrowed my brows and looked down "nei, thanks. I raver not" I told him with a fake laugh at the end. I turned around and just let my body take me away. Away from the pain, standing pretty there, starring at me, in this way to tiny room. 

I walked out of the kitchen grabed my stuff and just left. I couldn't bare live through this right now. He must think I'm absolutely weird. Well what's new, everybody must think that already of me. Because I'm that kind of person that usually doesn't leave the house. I raver stay home alone in my room. Where it's save and comfy, nobody can hurt me there. I'm that person that never talks about anything with anyone. And that's how it's going to stay. Sorry Jonas.

I was too exhausted to walk way longer so I just collapsed at the nearest bench. Let my thoughts drift me away from earth. Tears are honesty so annoying and very cold against the air outside at one in the morning. I'd love to drown in them though. "fuck my life" I mumbled into the cold air. "yeah, mine too" a deep voice answered me. I jumped so hard that I almost fell from the bench. Seriously? It was the boy with the dare. "oh sorry! I didn't meant to scare you!" he laughed. I looked at him shocked. I couldn't speak right now, to scared of bursting out in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Take my mind and take my pain

You can break me fast but I will take it and built myself new. That’s how it always was, someone broke me into pieces and I glued myself together. But that was one time to much. 

„Hey, are you okay?“ He asked. But I couldn’t talk, not now. I wasn’t glued together yet. I felt him sit next to me on the bench, he placed his hand on my shoulder. Shit I couldn’t take it anymore. I broke down into tiny little pieces. Hands over my eyes, hiding, elbows on my thighs, sobbing. I was too occupied in my own head to get my shit together, that I didn’t realize that he took me into a deep hug. He whispered sweet things into my ear, told me that everything is going to be okay, he’s here if I want to talk, if not then just to hold me til I’m feeling better. „I’m sorry“ I sobbed at him „no, no, no you don’t have to feel sorry, never feel sorry for crying, Isak“ he whispered sweetly into my ear and placed his head on mine. 

After a while I was able to calm down, the boy holding me, realized and let me slowly out of his warm arms. I couldn’t look him into his eyes, I’m way too embarrassed. „Isak? You really don’t have to be embarrassed about this okay?“ What? could he read my mind? creepy. I looked at him stupid, like he’s some supernatural creature. „Don’t look at me like that… I can see it in your eyes“ he laughed. Wow, he’s even prettier when he’s laughing, how’s that possible?! I swallowed „hey, um…thank you, for um… for holding me and …stuff…“ I muttered „Not for that, isak“ he smiled. I got pretty annoyed, he knows my name but don’t know his. And why is he so sweet to me? „Um… I don’t even know your name?“ „Oh sorry! It’s Even“ Even … he even has a beautiful name. Now I’m even more mad. „Can I walk you home, Isak?“ He asked me sweetly. I look at him questionably. „I really don’t want you to to be alone right now.“ Even explained and moved his hand up to my head and shifted one curl behind my ear. Fuck I’m so dying from his sweetness. So I nodded and he got up and helped me up from the bench and before I could move away he took my face in his hands like when he kissed me just that this time he only looked deep into my eyes and said „ whatever it is that’s on your mind right now, whatever is making you so sad right now, know that I’m here If you want to talk, you’re never alone isak, never. I know whatever it is, that is making you feel like drowning is going to be okay, and if you’ll let me I’ll be there to catch you when you need to be, okay?“ I couldn’t help but let a tear run down my face but it was catched by Evens thumb, and wiped across my cheek, at this Even leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead. „Okay“ I whispered. I was so overwhelmed. Nobody ever took care of me like that, nobody ever was so sweet to me. Even moved his hands down and took my hand in his „then let’s go“ he whispered wit a sweet smile back. He took out his phone and headphones out of his jeans jacket and gave me one of the pegs. Then we just walked and listened. He never let go of my hand, just stroked it with his thumb, helping me to glue together again.

Take my mind and take my pain,  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain.

And heal, heal, heal, heal.

And take my past and take my sins,  
Like an empty sail takes the wind.

And heal, heal, heal, heal.

And tell me some things last.  
And tell me some things last.

Take my heart and take my hand,  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sands.  
And heal, heal, hell heal!

Take my mind and take my pain,  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain.  
And heal, heal, hell heal!

And tell me some things last.  
And tell me some things last.  
And tell me some things last.  
And tell me some things last.


	4. Trying to figure you out

And that’s where we’re standing now. In front of the Kollektiv. And I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to leave him. Him, who his still holding my hands and is looking deep into my eyes. And then there is me, starring right back trying to figure out if he’s just a very nice person or if there is more to it. Maybe he likes me back? Nei, no way… right? He’s just being nice, right? 

„Stop thinking so much, one day you’re going to explode from it“ he said smiling. Ugh that smile really kills me. „ I’ll try…“ I answer. And there he is, looking at me, so caring. That’s the part where I can’t stop myself, where I’m to mesmerized with his eyes, Where I slowly lean in. I feel him moving his hands off of mine, dragging them up my arms to my face. I close my eyes as he’s leaning in too, just that his lips never touch mine and instead my forehead. „Can I have your number, Isak?“ He whispered as he leans back, hands back holding mine. I'm dazed with confusion. So he doesn’t want to kiss me, than why is he so sweet to me? „I want to make sure you’re okay“ He explains after a while, I guess it’s because I didn’t answer him and I just looked at him like he’s speaking Japanese. „Um…sure, yeah…you don’t have to though, it’s okay.“ I whisper „You don’t have to feel like you’re responsible for me and all of this… it’s really okay, I can do it on my own.“ I say not being able to look him in the eyes, while untangling myself from his hands and taking a step back. I have fight tears again, why does this hurt so much? 

Even steps up to me „I’m sure you can do it on your own, and I’m sure you’re doing this every time on your own, but Isak, that’s not even close to okay.“ He’s holding my face again and tears are falling from my eyes, while he wipes every tear with his thumb away. But they just won’t stop from coming because I look him in the eyes and just don’t want him to leave, but he’s just here because he feels bad for me. I want to scream so bad. I just want to disappear. But he’s holding on to me saying sweet words to me. At this point I don’t know anymore what hurts the most, him not wanting me or my solitude. „It hurts so much, Even“ I sob at him. He drags me into a hug, my face smushed against his neck, his arms pressing me against him. And I just cry, for what feels like an eternity. I feel him stroking my back with his one hand and the over in my hair. I feel so save with him, I feel loved. What is not at all what he’s doing, he’s not loving you, Isak. And here I am untangling myself from him again, even though it hurts like hell. „Thank you, Even.“ I step back, walking towards the door. „Wait, your number?“ Even asks with a small voice, looking sad at me. „Oh…“ Is all I can say. He’s giving me his phone, and is moving his hand slowly through my hair while I type in my number. I smile with teary eyes at him, while I step back again to walk towards the door. Where he stops me again „Isak… Can I … Can I come up with you?“ „ I really don’t want you to be alone right now, just let me hold you?“ I look at him wordless. What is happening? What does he want from me? Is he feeling this too? „Okay.“ I whisper.

And there we are now, standing in my room. „Do you want some clothes?“ I ask him quietly „that would be nice.“ He smiles at me. Ugh that smile again. Kill me please. I try not to look at him as we change clothes but he’s just so perfect. And he’s the one getting first into bed holding the blanket open for me to slip in. This is all too sweet. And all this will destroy me in the morning, when I have to say goodbye to all of this. I lay beside him, with space between us, I don’t want him to be uncomfortable. But he’s just closing the space between us, like its the most natural thing in the world. I end up lying half on top of him, falling asleep from him stroking my skin.


	5. Not good at opening up

I always imagined having someone to love and being loved right back. How he would hold me, laugh with me and cry with me. Not being able to stop being away from me, like I couldn’t be without him. Fooling around with, because he just couldn’t stop from touching me. Making me laugh because he thought that it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Let me dream, okey! A part from me knows that’s never going to happen, but another just wants and wants, and I can’t stop it from wanting, that so stupid part of me. And how naive of me to think that Even will be it. Because Even just wants to comfort me, by lying with me, holding me, because he’s just a lovely person. That’s all, right? He just feels bad for me. That’s all it is for him, right?

And right there is the stupid part of me that screams: I don’t want him to leave. Please World, let him stay with me. Don’t take this wonderful person away from me. The only thing making me feel something good. Don’t take it away. Not yet at least. 

„I can hear you think again, Isak“ Even mumbles into my ear from where he’s spooning me. „Just relax, I got you“ He whispers. „Even? Can I ask you something?“ I breath out. „You should really sleep, Isy“ He says sleepy „You’re literally shaking from exhaustion“ Even mumbles while stroking my arms slowly, trying to calm me down. „I can’t wait though, please just let me ask“ I tell him nervous. I hear a sleepy chuckle behind me „It’s 4 AM, Isak“ „I don’t care, Even. Just answer and be honest please, just because I’m a sad mess right now, it doesn’t mean that you ha-„ „ Isak! Just ask then already“ he laughs out. I breath deeply in and out, trying to find out how to ask the best. „Um… you know what, maybe you’re right. I should better sleep now“ „Isak, are you serious right now?!“ He groans. „Yeah… it was stupid“ „I’m sure it wasn’t.“ He holds me close, literally squeezing me against him, his face pushed against my neck. „I’m just not good at this.“ I whine „at what?“ „At opening up! I never do this. No one ever cared that much to make me.“ „Well, here I am, making you.“ He chuckles „But if you really don’t want to open up right now, then that’s fine too. I’m here for you any way“ „Okay. Why are you so god damn nice to me, Even?“ I groan at him, while shifting to be able to see these blue eyes. He moves his hand through my hair, looking into my eyes worriedly. „Because… Because I care about you. I know we don’t really know each other but it just- I- I understand what your feeling and I- I just like you, Isak“ I freeze, because what now? Did he really just say that. „You like me?“ I whisper. And he just keeps stroking my hair „There is this spark I’m feeling when I see you. I- I feel like something is pulling me towards you, like I’m meant to be right next to you“ All I can really do is swallow hard at that. His hands is cupping my cheeks now, stroking lazily there „That okey?“ He asks me quietly. And fuck, if he thinks I’m able to speak right now he’s absolutely wrong. Am I dreaming? If yes, then don’t you dare to wake me up! So all I do is nod at him. „Good“ he smiles kissing my cheek, laying me back into my previous sleeping position „Then please sleep now, Isy“ And so I did.


	6. Didn't want to wake you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I deleted the last two chapters of this fic because I didn't like the direction I was going for. So if you read this fic then maybe read it again or only the last chapter to not get confused. 
> 
> I would love it If you could leave me a comment!

He was gone. 

I woke up and he was gone. 

Nothing left of him. 

Was this all a dream? Nope, I can still smell him on my sheets. 

I should really stand up but I'm to busy smelling the pillow he lay on.  
Am I weird for doing that? Oh, who cares.

But then I felt a piece of paper under it. I was a drawing of me sleeping and a little note that says : 

Sorry, I had to leave. Didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute. 

\-------------------------------------

"are you even listening to me, isak?!"

"um what?" ... "yes! Sure! Um... I... Yeah...i think that too." 

"you think that Eva is hot?" 

"WHAT?! NO!" 

"yeah, I talked about math anyways" 

"ugh, sorry Jonas. I just..."

"am too busy staring at that Even guy?" 

"What?! No... I'm just..." 

"lying to yourself?"

"JONAS!" 

Yeah well I shouldn't have shouted that as loud because now everyone in the room stared at me, including Even. 

I couldn't meet his eyes so I just turned away, but that's not what Jonas did. Because he just stared back at Even.

"He smiled at you!" 

"what? No he did not"

"yes he did...wait. did you guys talk?!" 

"Well, yeah he kind of slept at my place yesterday..."

"WHAT?!?!?" 

Yeah, Jonas shouted even louder than me.


	7. Everywhere I look

Even was everywhere isak looked. Not that isak minded but it was getting pretty frustrating. All he could think about was to talk to him, but about what? what should he say?

It would be a wonder if he only could make a sound, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. Isak imagined him as a spluttering mess in front of Even. And Even thinking what a weirdo he was. 

Sometimes Even is catching Isak starring. But isak never saw the reaction of him because he looked away as soon as it happens.   
Only one time isak was brave enough to keep looking and that's when Even decides to smile beatifuly back. And if that didn't turn isak into a blushing mess then the wink did it completely for him. 

Jonas is having mental breakdowns every day because of them. One time he literally screamed at isak "my hair is falling out from stress, you know why?! Because you stressing me out isak!! My hair is falling out because you don't get your shit together and talk to that even guy, that is same the mess as you are!!

Isak just rolled his eyes at him "you are so dramatic..." 

Well Jonas pushed him so hard after that, that he almost fell over. 

Today isak was pretty late for biology because eskild made him listen to a story about his last hookup. 

And that's why he was pretty much running to class and ran straight into someone.   
And not just someone. Even. Of course it was Even what a cliche. 

"uff, sorry! Late for class?" even laughed   
"uh, y..yeah..." and that's all that left isak's mouth before he just left.

*isak pov*

It wasn't my fault. He was just so pretty and cute and smiled at me with the most beautiful smile on this earth and then there where these ocean blue eyes I was about to drown in. I just had to leave or I would have done something way worse, like kissing him or drooling or fainting. 

"he must think I'm the weirdest guy on earth"   
"nei"  
"I mean I just left"  
"..."  
"and I'm always starring at him"   
"yes you do"  
"like always...he must think I'm obsessed with him"  
"wich you are"  
"gosh he must think I'm crazy"  
"well..."  
"Jonas! You are no help"  
"you know what if you don't speak to him, I'll speak to him..."   
"really funny to threaten me like that..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because right then Jonas decided to stand up and go to Even.   
Wich was very terrifying to say the least. I tried to pull him back but he was already to far away and I really didn't want to make a show. 

And so Jonas sat there with Even talking. About who knows what. But it made isak jealous in a weird way. Because he wanted so badly to sit there with Even, comfortably talking about whatever. 

Why was it so hard? 

But when I looked up again to them I saw Even looking at me. He smiled. Leaned his head to the side and listened to Jonas talk about who knows what but he never looked away from my eyes. 

I saw him mouth something to me. And I'm pretty sure he said "I'm waiting".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's not my first language, please leave comments and tell me your thoughts! :)


End file.
